


My Baby Boy Does It Better

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, Nervous, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	My Baby Boy Does It Better

You laugh a little to help the nervous put in your stomach. The circle stares at you intently as your hand lingers in the hat, trying to buy some time before you were shoved in the closet with whomever you may choose.  
"Are you going to pick or not?"  
"What's the holdup?"  
You finally grab a piece of paper and read the scribbled name aloud.  
"Joo-an Yu."  
The senior gave you a look that said 'Fuck you.' His debate partner, Austin, and the Vice President, Louis, shoved him out of his seat and proceeded to force the two of you in the closet.  
When the door shut, the Asian let out an audible sigh. You never talked to him much because you didn't have a reason to, and you can tell he wants nothing to do with a freshman. But to your surprise, he stepped closer and put his hand on your waist. He moved closer to your face and softly whispered in your ear, "If I could be anything, I'd love to be your bathwater." You laugh a little, that was a joke right? The debate captain's lips pressed to yours and you gasped, but he stopped before anything else could happen, with the same pissed off face.  
"Louis is a better kisser, I'm a little disappointed."  
You feel your face heat up and apologize.  
"Uh, sorry Joo-an?"  
"Louis calls me Daddy."  
" Sorry... Daddy?"  
"There we go,"  
You knew The senior was into some weird crap but you didn't think it was this bad. He leaned in again, a little more into the game. He kissed you harder, and your face flared. The door swung open, the two of you still at it. You pulled away, lips slightly swollen and Louis gasped at the sight of his daddy with another person.


End file.
